cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Voluspa
Official Charter Preamble: We, the sovereign nations of the Voluspa Alliance, unite under this charter to promote the values of peace, stability, unity, and prosperity for all its members who make the Voluspa Alliance,their home. Article 1: Admission to Voluspa The Voluspa Alliance encourages any member of CyberNations to join the us, as long as they adhere to our admission policies: 1. The applicant must not hold dual membership in any alliance. 2. May not be on any Perma-ZI list from any alliance. 3. Is not involved in any war 4. Is willing to join the Aqua Sphere 5. Finally,has posted an application for membership on our forums,and has been officially approved for membership. Article 2: Voluspa Governance: The Triumvirate is the highest authority in Voluspa. The Triumvirate is in control of all day to day operations,interior affairs, and external affairs within the alliance. The Triumvirate is a permanent position. If a Triumvirate member steps down from their position, a new triumvirate will be elected by the Parliament. The Triumvirates: Section I: Head Triumvirate The Head Triumvirate will be in charge of overseeing all the day-to-day operations within the alliance.The Head Triumvirate is held by the senior member of the Triumvirate. Section II: Triumvir of Foreign Affairs The Triumvir of Foreign Affairs is responsible for maintaining diplomats and embassies of the alliance. He is responsible for treaties and handling of foreign relations. Section III: Triumvir of Interior Affairs The Triumvir of Interior Affairs is the internal affairs leader of the alliance. He is responsible ensuring all interior departments run efficiently. The TIA oversees the financial,member mentoring,educational,and recruiting for Voluspa.The TIA is responsible for overseeing the Parliamentary election process. Section IV: Ministers Minister of Foreign Affairs: The MOFA is in charge of all foreign interests for the Voluspa Alliance. The MOFA can appoint diplomats if needed, sign treaties with alliances with approval of the Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs, and keep up relations with other alliances. Minister of Interior Affairs: The MOIA is in charge of all internal affairs for the alliance.The MOIA oversees the recruiting and membership affairs of the alliance. Minister of Defense: The MOD shall perform all necessary functions to ensure the security and defense of the Voluspa Alliance. Minister of Finance: The MOF is in charge of coordinating new member aid/tech deals, war aid, and nation building plans. Minister of Recruitment & Education: The MORE is in charge of recruiting new members,teaching the new members the fundamentals of the game, maintaining the mentoring program,etc. Article 3: Elections Voluspa is a semi-democratic alliance.Therefore,we hold elections for certain government offices. Triumvirate: An election of the triumvirates will commence only when a triumvirate steps down.Then we will hold an election to fill that office. Triumvirates serve for life, or until resignation. Ministers: When a minister resigns or has his term end,an election will be held to fill that vacancy. If by chance,a Minister runs for triumvirate,after a triumvirate steps down,then an election will begin immediately to fill that vacancy. Ministers are not allowed by constitutional law to be appointed,once an initial government is in place. Election of Ministers must occur every 4 months,or when a minister steps down. Article 4: Parliament All Voluspa members upon their admission to the alliance,are part of the Parliament of the alliance,and are allowed and encouraged to participate in all alliance affairs. Article 5: Alliance Policies Foreign Affairs Policy: Voluspa is a peaceful alliance. Any disputes will be handled diplomatically through the Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs, if this does not resolve the situation and the security of Voluspa members continues to be in harms way,Voluspa will be forced to declare war to resolve the issue. Tech Raiding Policy: Tech Raiding is prohibited in Voluspa at all times.. Nuclear Warfare Policy: The Voluspa Alliance does not condone, nor, will we ever support the use of nuclear first strikes, for any reason. Nuclear Weapons may not be used by any member of the Voluspa Alliance unless they are being used against a nation who has attacked a Voluspa member with nuclear weapons first, or if otherwise approved by the Triumvirates. Offensive Wars: No member of the Voluspa Alliance may engage in any offensive wars without the expressed consent consent of any Triumvirate, and/or Minister of Defense. Members engaging in offensive action without consent, will be expelled from the alliance. Defensive Wars: Members of Voluspa are free to defend themselves if attacked.In order for a Voluspa member to have assistance from the alliance,they must post in the appropriate area of our forums of said attack.Once that occurs,the member will have all the resources available for their defense. Article VI: Amendments Any member of the alliance may propose an amendment to the constitution, at anytime. In order for the proposal to become law, the vote must be passed by a majority vote of the Parliament. Article VII: Disbandenment and Mergers The Voluspa Alliance can only disband or merge with 75%+1 approval of the Parliament,and the approval of the Triumvirates.